Frozen
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: My version of Haseo's Demon Palace victory celebration. ONESHOT [OvanxHaseo] Shounenai, lime?


**Happy Volume 3 day, everyone!**

To celebrate the release of G.U. Volume 3, here's some OvanxHaseo ficcage. Gahhh I love this pair X3

**Disclaimer: Although I would LOVE to own Haseo, I don't own .hack//GU.**

* * *

If Haseo heard one more person congratulate him, he was sure he'd go crazy.

It would be one thing if he'd found Tri-Edge, beaten him into a virtual pulp and figured out how to bring Shino back. That would definitely be worth congratulating. But what had he found out? That Endrance was an Epitaph User pseudo-controlled by AIDA. Oh, he'd become Demon Palace Emperor too. Big deal.

Haseo had retreated to a terrace away from the celebration. He leaned forward with his hands on the railing, looking out onto the water, shimmering softly in the warm evening light. He could just make out the hazy Mac Anu skyline on the horizon, and though he'd give anything to return there so he could log out, he appreciated the view.

"Congratulations, Haseo."

Apparently he was not the view's only admirer. Haseo jumped in surprise and quickly turned around. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"O-ovan?!" Haseo gasped slightly and hurried to regain control. "Thanks." Haseo couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, after all this time... Was this real? Ovan walked slowly towards Haseo, the sunset casting him in a weird sort of glow. He stopped in front of the railing and gazed over the water, Haseo watching him intently, waiting for him to speak. After a few moments he began to grow agitated; he'd waited for this for so long, the suspense of this silence would surly kill him.

"So," Haseo's heart began to race. "Emperor of the Demon Palace. Impressive." Haseo's heart sped up- he was unsure of where Ovan was going with this, and that put him even more on edge. Ovan turned to face Haseo and looked him up and down several times. "And a job extension...?" Ovan's eyes seemed to burn into Haseo's body. Haseo could feel himself going red, he knew what Ovan was trying to do... but he held his ground and looked Ovan in the eyes, so full of intent behind his glasses. Ovan gently ran his finger over the red marks on Haseo's face, making his breath catch in his chest.

"Ovan..." He said very softly as Ovan's fingers slowly slid down his neck, shoulder, chest- before coming to rest on his hip. Haseo's heart was hammering against his chest and the feeling of Ovan's touch seemed to be strangely magnified, consuming all his attention.

"You've grown strong, Haseo," Ovan said quietly. "Much stronger than the last time I saw you." Out of nowhere Haseo snapped out of whatever trance he'd been under and shoved Ovan's hand off him, suddenly furious.

"This wouldn't be such a shock if you hadn't disappeared!" Haseo spat, glaring at Ovan and practically shaking with anger. "If you hadn't left the Brigade, hadn't let everyone leave, hadn't-!" Haseo threw a poorly aimed punch at Ovan, who caught him by the wrist and was suddenly pressing him up against the railing. Haseo gasped and stared, wide-eyed at Ovan's face, centimetres from his own, but still managed to managed to finish his thought. "If you hadn't let Shino become a Lost One."

Haseo's voice broke and he looked away, his throat oddly tight. This was too much, the frustration of the tournament, seeing Ovan, talking about Shino. And in the rational part of his brain, shoved to the back at the moment, he knew this was what Ovan wanted: his mind tricks were especially effective on the emotionally overloaded.

"Haseo," Ovan said in a voice just above a whisper. "Haseo," his voice was now right against Haseo's ear and he flushed. "Haseo." Ovan gently pressed his hips against Haseo's, causing him to shift uncomfortably, trying to pull away. "I've watched you grow, I'm proud of you." Ovan's voice was now gentle, almost comforting, and Haseo felt himself behin to relax against him, shaking slightly.

"If you've been watching me," Haseo began, trying and failing to keep his voice steady as Ovan gently licked and kissed his ear. "If you've been watching me, why didn't I see you? Why..." Ovan was now slowly kissing Haseo's neck, torturously biting and sucking red welts on the heated skin. "Why didn't you help me?" Haseo could feel his knees going weak and slid his wrist free from Ovan's grip so he could wrap both arms around his neck. "Where did you go, Ovan?!" The odd tightness in his throat was back. Ovan was now looking Haseo in the face, noticing his half-lidded, but urgent, eyes, flushed cheeks and trembling lip. "Where did you- mmm!" Ovan had finally kissed him, and Haseo had to dig his nails into Ovan's back to keep standing.

Haseo groaned and began grinding their hips together, heat rushing between his legs, and his chest. Every emotion from his days in the Twilight Brigade bowled over him like a tidal wave. His head was spinning, coherent thought and judgement were completely forgotten All that mattered was that Ovan was here now, here with Haseo, touching, kissing, feeling.

But then, Ovan pulled away, disentangling himself from Haseo's embrace, leaving him with his mouth open, gasping like a fish out of water. Through a kind of desperate, passionate haze, Haseo saw Ovan turn and walk away.

"Become stronger, Haseo."

* * *

Jeez, my fics are becoming more and more emo by the second...

**Review me or I'll data drain you!**


End file.
